Right Through Me
by Alexandr11
Summary: AU. Katie has change and one person was able to spot it a mile away. Enter Katies memories of how she went from princess to punk rock. Song fic but not really.


**Hey. What's up? yes so this is a bit awkward because I haven't posted anything for Life with Zees or HEy dad and Im putting up a completely diff this. So yes. With Those stories I hit a road block and my brain is currently hiding the story from me. But stay alive I will fin you. **

**Instead Enjoy this cuties story of Katie inspired by the song Right thru e by Nicki Minaj. Yes Nicki don't run away because of her it's actually a heartfelt song. **

**I don't own skins.**

* * *

I sighed heavily as I looked myself in the mirror. The face that stared back at me wasn't close to being mine at all. She had my look but her eyes showed a confidence that isn't really there. She showed a look I hadn't seen in a while.

I've changed a lot from those days in college. Gone were the leopard print everything. Gone was the crazy colored hair. Gone was the in your face attitude. I wore a simple t-shirt. It was all black and had this cheesy little image of a cracked skull with mismatched sized eyes and it was wearing head phones. I ran a brush through my brunette hair and sighed again. The jeans I wore were a maroon. They were about the same color as my hair not to long ago. My trust black combat boots finished off the punkish outfit.

I grabbed my maroon beanie and examined it carefully. It had a pin that matched the shirt I was wearing on the left side. "Eff.." I breathed through tears.

"How do you do that shit.?" I asked no one in particular as my mind flashed back to one of my favorite memories of my only best friend.

"_Kit Kat" a gruff voice called. Oh shit here we go._

_What do you want, Cook?" I answered putting up my fron. _

"_Emily and Naomi as to busy shagging each other silly. Panda and Thomo are having a study night. Effy hates me, so I need a wingman, or woman if you prefer." he chuckled sliding his arm around my shoulders. _

"_As if wanker." I said sliding out from under him. "Ask JJ, or Freddy."_

"_Aw but Katie I thought you liked me." He said grabbing my arm preventing me from leaving. _

"_No." I said ripping my hand away." I just wanted to leave. _

"_Kat…" He got out before stopping and looking over my shoulder._

"_She said no James." the cool voice floated to us. "Besides she's hanging out with me tonight. Right Katie?" _

_I nodded not believing Effy to save me from a night out. I scrambled to her side and we walked away acting as if we were best friends. _

I fixed the hat onto my hair and slid my glasses on. I check the mirror. My nose ring shown at me. Another thing about me that 'changed' after college. I smiled as I put on my fake glasses. They took my outfit from punkish to hipster in a matter of seconds. Effy actually suggested I get them. She is also the reason I got the piercing.

"_Katie." She screamed as we walked through the mall. _

"_What?" I said looking at her freaking out over nothing. _

"_Look at these." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the poorly lit store. _

"_Glasses?" I asked in a bored tone. I didn't know what was going on. _

"_Not just any glasses my dear. The start of your new look." she said sliding them on my face. _

"_Eff!" I hissed. We had talked about me wanting to change my look up, but I was too afraid of what others would think. _

"_Come on Katie." She said pushing my hair behind my ear. "You look really good in them."_

_I looked in the mirror and sure enough the matched my face perfectly. "Ok, but they don't go with any of my clothes." _

"_Then we get new clothes." She said pulling me along. We spent an hour looking at t-shirts and jeans. Effy turned down outfit after outfit. That's when we saw it. This skull and headphones t-shirt. _

"_Katie." she said grabbing it and holding it up to me. _

"_Actually I like this one also, babes." I chuckled. _

_Effy laughed and for once in my life I actually smiled. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Come on!" Effy called as we entered the tattoo parlor. "You only live once."_

"_I don't know Effy. The clothes were one thing but a tattoo… That's just crazy."_

"_Then don't get one." she stated simply. "Get a piercing."_

_I looked at her like she grew a second head. My mom freaked out about the clothes. She thought I was turning gay like Emily! If I got a piercing she would flip out more than ever. _

"_Everything once." Effy said coming up behind me. _

"_Screw you." I said. _

"_Right back at ya." she replied coming around to face me. She had that stupid little smirk on her face that I hated. she knew I was going to give in and she was just being her time till I agreed. _

"_Fine." I yelled. "Cheeky bitch." I mumbled as I was lead away to get the piercing. _

_I heard her laugh in the backround and I shook my head at this. _

I grabbed my black backpack and walked out the door of the flat. The coffee shop was around the corner, and the radio station a little ways after that. It was crazy how when I first started out in uni, I wanted to only do fashion. I wanted to become the next big name in the clothing department, yet once again I was cracked out of my shell and through for a loop I didn't even know about.

"_Kit Kat." Her voice called in the dark. _

"_Yeah?" I mumbled shifting my weight so I was facing her._

"_Why do you put on that front?" Effy asked. Her blue eyes shone through the darkness and fell on my body. _

"_What front?" I said looking at her. the confusion was evident in my voice and she regarded my answer for a pause. _

"_The one you put on when you're with anyone other than just me."_ _she stated. Her voice was low and it shook my very core. _

_What the hell? How would I know. In the matter of a few weeks, I went from leopards and women suits, to band shirts and skinny jeans. I went from curled hair and pin ups, to pony tails and beanies. _

"_Effy?" I said looking at her. _

"_I just want you to be you." her voice said. It was full of love and not the lesbian stuff my sisters was like. This was a friendship type of love._

"_What do you want me to say." I practically screamed at her. "I don't know. I can't be like this. I can't live up to just your expectations, I have to think of the future."_

_I was rampant. My arms were failing My head was aching. I wanted to punch the wall. _

"_Chill out Katie. I'm sorry." she said._

"_Is this a game to you. Always getting the reaction you wanted, well I'm actually fronting. I'm asking you something?" I said my voice rising an octave and the lisp coming out more and more. "Answer this question, I'm tired of this passive aggression controlling my mind and capturing my soul. Okay you right."_

_She looked at me with a smirk forming on her lips._

"_Let it go. Okay you got it the old me in in the can. It's like before I lay it , you knew my hand. Like you could turn a free throw into a goal, Like you got a peephole into my soul." I said. The tears refusing to fall. It left me emotionally spent. "Bye Effy." I whispered as I took off into the night. _

"_Katie wait up." she yelled chasing after me. She looked more shocked than ever. _

"_What." I snapped at her turning around. _

_That's when Effy did something totally not like her. She tackled me in a bear hug. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_Then stop." I whispered "Just stop looking through me, because I can't take it." _

"_Okay." she said into my hair._

I thought about how it ended. She had bigger problems and I wasn't there to help her. She had a mental breakdown and offed herself. It kills me every time. I looked at the sky and it reminded me of her eyes.

"How do you do that shit?" I said to the air. "You see right through me."

"Katie!" came a bubbly cry. "Hurry up girl."

"Coming Ash." I yelled back as a raced across the street.

I ended up switching my major and doing radio and communications. Effy said I had a thing for DJing and It turns out I love it. I met Ashley and she really helped me deal with Effy's death. She wasn't a replacement more like a place holder. No one could replace Effy.

"You look great." she said as we walked to the radio station.

"Keep it in your pants, Ash." I chuckled "Not the gay twin remember."

"That's not… I mean.. I was just… gross." she shrieked pushing me in the arm as she took off blushing.

"I was kidding." I yelled hoping she would stop. She didn't so I chugged the rest of my coffee and took off.

* * *

**So here I am at the bottom of this also. Again sorry about the stalling of Life with Zees and Hey dad. **

**Also if you didn't figure it out the logo is the cover art for this story. **

**Also listen to the song Right thru me. Or don't **

**Ok enough pussy footing I'm in need of plot ideas of twist for those other stories so either review in this one of on either of those two. All suggestions will be taken into considerations and may be put to use. All review welcome and so don't be shy. **

**Xandr. **


End file.
